


Karkat Hepburn

by Applefroggie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, Fanart, Karkat as Audrey Hepburn, M/M, Warning: Eridan, Yes Really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefroggie/pseuds/Applefroggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for mercurialMalcontent's wonderful fic When In Doubt, Wear Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercurialMalcontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurialMalcontent/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When in Doubt, Wear Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/210035) by [mercurialMalcontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurialMalcontent/pseuds/mercurialMalcontent). 



> What even is anatomy asdfgh I suck.
> 
> Anyway, after reading When In Doubt, Wear Red I just... couldn't resist XD Karkat as Audrey Hepburn. It had to be done.

  


Gosh, my camera is terrible. MercurialMalcontent, I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan. Just... Eridan.

Karkat ==> Facepalm 2x Combo

...I'm not even _sorry. ___


End file.
